Seth and the fake imprinting
by j'skarleena
Summary: Seth needs to get back at Emmett for one of his pranks and decides to ask Rose's help in getting back at him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer, I'm just playing around with them.

Seth POV

There comes a time in a persons life when he must take stock of his life. Take a long hard look and see where he stands in the grand scheme of things. So that's where I find myself now. I lay in bed examining who I am. I am 17 year old boy who happens to be a Quileute Indian. I live with my Mom and my older sister, my dad died a couple years ago. I live on a reservation in Washington called La Push. I have three best friends who are like brothers, and we all work to protect the reservation and some of the surrounding area of Forks.

Oh and did I mention that I can turn into a giant fur ball at will. Yup, a giant sized wolf that rips vampires to shreds. Yeah you heard me right, Vampires. Yes, vampires do exist and because they do so do we. My people have these legends about spirit warriors who eventually became shape shifters because of vampires, so its in my blood.

My brothers and myself shape shift nowadays because of a family of vampires that live just outside of Forks. They are not our enemies because of my brother Jake and his imprint Nessie, which is a whole other story on its own, but I digress. Long story short we are on good terms with the vampires. There is actually an alliance between the wolves and vampires. That usually is not the normal relationship between our kinds, we're supposed to be mortal enemies.

Now you must be asking why the hell am I rambling on about all this stuff. Well the real reason that I'm lying here thinking is really to figure out where my life went wrong. Because I am seriously trying to find a way to get back at a certain burly vampire that does not involve ripping him to pieces and burning said pieces.

You see, that family of vampires that live outside of Forks are the Cullen's. There is one among them, Emmett who loves to play practical jokes on everyone. No ones safe from his schemes. One of those schemes involved giving me a sort of Mohawk while I was asleep, dead tired and exhausted after one of my patrols. He couldn't figure out why I wanted to kill him when I woke up and saw what he had done, even saying something like, "Chill Seth, your native American your supposed to have a Mohawk right." all the while laughing maniacally at my expense.

I'm lying here remembering last week and trying hard not to phase. I had come around the Cullen's place after a long night of patrolling. Usually when I'm too tired to go all the way home to La Push after a shift Esme and Carlisle let me crash in Edward's old room. I was dead tired and out the minute my head hit the pillow. I guess I'm a pretty heavy sleeper cause I did not feel a thing when Emmett decided to pull his little prank on me. My hair is a little longer than my pack brothers, its not down to my shoulders but its not real short either. So I didn't feel a thing as Emmett shaved the sides of my head and leaving the hair on top of my head long. In essence giving me a mohawk hair do.

Now your wondering what the big deal is right. Its just hair, it will grow back right. Have you ever seen a shape shifted wolf with a Mohawk, I looked jacked in my wolf form. My brothers are still laughing at me. Imagine a giant horse sized wolf with the hair on the sides of his body real short and one long strip of long fur running along the top of his back going from head to tail. Like I said I looked jacked.

I woke up from my nap needing the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom to do my business and catch my reflection in the mirror, I swear I think my heart stopped. I rubbed my eyes in case I was seeing things, and then proceeded to let out the loudest yell , well more like a scream really. I could hear the vampires in the house scrambling to come upstairs to find out what happened. I knew immediately who the culprit was. This was exactly something that had Emmett's name written all over it. Also another clue would be his loud guffaws of laughter coming from the living room. I guess he figures that I had finally seen his handy work.

I rush out of the bathroom into the hallway to see Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Alice coming to see what all the commotion was. I believe the Cullen's have probably seen a lot in all their long lives but I guess seeing me with my new do was new for them, if their wide eyed looks were any indication. They must have realized who the culprit was also because they all started to try not to laugh out loud at my predicament.

I let out a fierce growl and stalked pass them to the stairs, " I'm going to kill Emmett, excuse me ." I felt and heard Edward and Jasper follow me down the stairs as Edward chuckles saying, "Don't worry Carlisle Jasper and I will make sure they don't hurt each other too much." He must have asked Edward mentally to stop me from ripping Emmett apart and burning him. I came to the bottom of the stairs as Esme was coming from the kitchen see what was going on. She took one look at me and put one small hand over her mouth as she asked, " Oh, Seth sweetie what happened to you?". This made Emmett laugh even harder, I swear if he was human he'd probably be pissing himself right now.

I let out another fierce growl and launched myself at Emmett, but was caught mid leap by Edward and Jasper. I struggled to free myself as I screamed, " ESME, can I have your permission to rip off a couple of Emmett's limbs, I promise I'll give them back to him….. Eventually."

She giggled a little "I don't know Seth , I think you're going to have to ask Rose that question. But if you do anything please take it outside, I don't want you guys breaking anything in here." I growled at this as Rosalie came down the stairs wondering what was going on. She took one look at me and asked, "Damn, Seth what the hell happened to you?"

I turned and looked fiercely at her and answered, " You're overgrown idiotic ass of a husband is what happened." I pointed at my hair ," He thought it would be hilarious to give the native american a Mohawk. Now excuse me, I'm going to go beat the crap out of your husband."

"Fine, as long as you don't rip anything off. It takes too long to knit back on. Oh and Emmett no biting." answers Rose. Her husband looks at her miffed, "Babe, who's side are you on?"

"Yours of course, but you deserve this Emmett, look at poor Seth. He's the only one of all the mongrels that I can tolerate being around, he doesn't stink as bad as the rest of them do." I didn't know whether to be insulted or happy. I went with a smirk and shot it in Emmett's direction. He took it as a challenge and got up to go outside saying, "Come on pup, bring it."

The both of us went outside with Edward and Jasper following along to referee. We proceeded to wrestle and beat on each other for about half and hour. I got some cracked ribs and a lot of bruises for my trouble and he got several cracks in his vampire skin that healed very quickly. We were out of breath and in pain in the end but we stuck to the rules and I didn't remove any limbs and he didn't bite me. Emmett thinks that, that's the end of it, but he is in for a big surprise because that beating was just the beginning. I'm going to figure out some way to get back at him and fix him real good. Its got to be something real ingenious and diabolical. He needs to be brought down a peg or two.

So were back to me lying in bed trying to come up with a good prank. I have decided that I'm going to need an accomplice in this scheme, but who? Who can relate to me and want to get Emmett back as much as I do? Then it hit me, I knew the perfect way to get back at Emmett. I was going after the most important thing in his life. A plan started to form in my head. There were several things that this prank hinged on but the biggest thing was my accomplice. This person had to be a good actor and really convincing for me to pull this off. I am so going to mess with Emmett's head. Now who would be perfect to help me do this?

Then it hit me……. ROSELIE.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters, they belong to , I'm only playing around with them. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, life kind of gets in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Seth's POV

I'm a genius, this is going to be an epic prank if I can pull this off. First step is to see if Edward can get Emmett out of the house for a couple of hours. Then I have to convince Rosalie to help me prank her husband. It shouldn't be that hard, hopefully she is still mad at him for damaging her M3 convertible last week when he took it on a joyride with Jasper.

I make my way out to the kitchen to let my mom know where I'll be till the bonfire tonight. "Hey mom I'm heading out, I need to talk to Edward about something before the bonfire. I need his help with something, so I'll probably be at the Cullen's till tonight if you need me."

She smiles "Okay son, hey wait a minute did you clean your room yet. Seth Clearwater I am not going to repeat myself again. I want that sty of a room of yours cleaned now." I rolled my eyes at her, I know she hates that.

"Geez mom , chill a bit, yeah I cleaned my room. I'll see you later at the party."

It would be faster if I went wolf so as soon as I got into the woods I stripped and phased. I immediately felt the presence of another wolf, Embry. He must be doing his rounds.

"_Yo Seth man, what's up?" he asks. _I think back about what I had planned for the afternoon. _" Not much man, I'm headed to Edwards I need his help with something."_ He sees what I'm thinking of doing and starts laughing. Somewhere in the Forks woods a giant wolf is rolling on the ground barking laughter.

"_Oh bro that is classic, that will truly be payback if you can pull it off. But are you sure you can man. I mean I know Emmett's not as sharp as Edward or Jasper mentally but I think he'll know that that's not possible." _Embry comments_._

" _I won't know till I try it out. I'm going to need Rosalie's help too for it to really work. I'm hoping she's still pissed at him and would be willing to go along with it. Hey and Edward once said that Emmett's not really into details with things. This will work if he has forgotten or doesn't know that particular detail."_ I tell him.

_Right, right, well I'm on patrol so I'll spell you later. You going to the bonfire tonight?"_ I had just reached Edward and Bella's cottage when I answered that I would. _"Yeah bro, I'll see you later." _My next thoughts were for Edward. _" Hey Edward, it's Seth I need to talk to you for a bit man, so If you and Bells are otherwise occupied send me a signal bro." _Just as I finished that thought the front door to the cottage opened and a chuckling Edward looked out.

I phased back to human so I could come inside and explain my plan. "It's okay Seth, its safe to come inside, Bella and I were just reading together." He looks at me strangely, "Why do you need Emmett out of the mansion?" I look at him sheepishly, "Edward bro I need a favor from you." I know he's picked the rest of the details out of my head because he starts to laugh like Embry did. "Do you think it will work? Do you think he'll fall for it?" I ask.

"I don't know Seth, I don't know how much Emmett knows about the details of the imprinting process. You won't know till you try it out. But your right with the part about Rose being the key to your success. If you can convince Rose to go with the prank, she'll be the right person to utilize to make Emmett really believe you have imprinted on her."

On the couch Bella drops her book, "Wait what are the two of you talking about. Someone clue in the one who can't hear thoughts in her head." Edward smiles at his wife, "Bella, love Seth is trying to pull a prank on Emmett. He is going to try to convince Emmett that he imprinted on Rosalie. Seth's hoping that Rose is still angry enough with Emmett to help him with the prank."

Bella laughs, " I don't think that will work Seth, Emmett knows about imprinting, he was there when Jake imprinted on Renesmee. He will see right through your prank."

I smile at her, "I know but I don't think he knows the actual mechanics of how the imprint happens. You know the exact details of how it occurs. I'm hoping he's clueless to that part and with Rosalie's help, I think I can pull it off."

"He's right love, remember Emmett's not real detail oriented. He is more the type of just point him in the right direction and then stand aside while he plows through. Also if Rose ups the drama factor and really makes Emmett believe that Seth imprinted on her it might work." he explains. "Oh Seth one thing I'm sure of though, is that you won't have long before he finally figures it out. But if you can get him to believe it for even an hour, you will have accomplished your goal."

I laugh as I ask him, " Yeah that's where the favor comes in, I was wondering if you could get Emmett to go hunting with you. I need him away from the mansion so I can talk to Rose. That way when you guys come back Rose and I can play it up and then I think I'll take Rose to the rez to make it more believable."

He looks at Bella, "Bella, would you like to go with us and hunt?" She smiles, "If it's alright with you I'd like to stay at the mansion and see how this turns out."

"Sure that's fine." He looks at me, " Well lets see if we can go pull one over on the master prankster."

We leave the cottage and head to the main house, "Oh Edward give me a call when you guys are on your way back so that Rose and I can be ready when he walks in the door." I ask.

"Sure, alright." The three of us make our way into the mansion to find Emmett and Jasper on the big screen playing the Xbox. Rosalie was on the loveseat reading a glamour magazine. I could hear Esme in the dining room looking at something, probably designs for her next renovation project. Carlisle was most likely at the hospital. Where was Jake? I thought he was here with Nessie.

"He's with Alice and Renesmee, they went out to do some shopping." Edward answers my thought. I grimace and think _"Ouch." , _he just smiles. I glance at him and he gives a curt nod, "Hey Emmett, I wanted to get in a quick hunt before Renesmee comes home. Would you like to come along? We could check out the bear population up near the Canada border."

He glances away from the tv, "Hell yeah, I'm always in the mood to wrestle a good bear." He looks to his wife, " You coming too baby?" Rose looks like she is about to agree and that would have been disastrous, I needed her there to help. Fortunately Bella saved the day, "Wait Rose, you and I can go hunt later, I sort of need your help with something. Let the guys go have there guy time and we'll have our girl time later. We can take Nessie with us when she gets back."

Rose glances at Bella strangely, "Um okay, what do you need my help with?" Oh crap, Bella is a terrible liar. She bites her lip as she considers what to say. "Uh I just need your help on the internet with trying to find something for Nessie."

"Okay." Rose answers still looking at Bella strangely. I see Jasper raise his eyebrows at all this and I know he's picking up some odd feelings coming from all of us, but he doesn't say anything. I watch Edward and Emmett leave the house and wait about 10 minutes to make sure there far enough away from the house and won't hear anything we're saying.

"Okay, they're gone so which one of you is going to explain what's going on. Seth why are you so nervous and Bella why are you lying about needing Rose's help?" inquires Jasper. Bella looks at me guiltily mouthing "I'm sorry." Rose and Jasper are staring at me waiting to find out what was up. I take a deep breath and start in on my plan.

" Okay, here's the story, you all know about the prank that Emmett pulled on me last week. You can see the evidence of it right here." I say running a hand over my head emphasizing the Mohawk on top of my head. " Well, I have a plan as to how to get that overgrown meathead back." Bella starts to giggle, " I don't know Seth, I'm still not sure you can pull this one off."

I think Jasper loses his patience because he asks slightly annoyed, "Okay what _is_ the prank?"

I put on my adoring face and turn to Rose and smile sweetly at her, "Rose, were you telling the truth when you said that I was your favorite wolf?" She looks at me apprehensively, "Seth I don't think that's what I said. I believe I said that you were the only one I could tolerate. I think there's a difference." I pause for a bit and then shake my head, "Uh that's semantics, any way's are you still mad at Emmett?" She gives me a strange look and asks, "Why are you interested in whether or not I'm still mad at Em." I smile sweetly at her again "Because, I need your help with my prank on your idiot husband. I need your help in convincing him that I've imprinted on you."

Both Rose and Jasper looked at me like at had grown another head. "See even they don't believe that you can pull this off." Bella laughingly tells me. I roll my eyes at the three of them, I look to Rose "Where was Emmett when Jake imprinted on Nessie. I know you were there, you were holding her right."

Rose nods her head, "Yeah, I almost ripped Jake's head off when he told me what had happened. But Emmett wasn't there." She nods over to Jasper, " He and Jasper where out hunting when Nessie was born and the horror happened." Bella exasperatedly sighs, "Rose". Rose just rolls her eyes at her.

" See, he wasn't there. He doesn't know the exact details as to how imprinting works. He just knows that we have to look at the person and see them to imprint. I don't think he knows that it has to be the first time we see that person after we first phase." I explain. "But you're the key Rose. You have to been in on this with me. I need you to act really well to make Emmett believe that I've imprinted on you. You have to make it really convincing." I further explain.

Rose starts shaking her head no, "That's not going to work. Emmett will never fall for it. He knows that you can't imprint on me. I'm a vampire Seth, he'll never believe that you're suddenly in love with me."

"Actually Rose, Seth is right, if you can really make a believable act of looking like you're in love with Seth, it might work. I think Emmett will be to thrown by you acting so in love with each other that he'll probably over look the fact that it's not possible." adds Jasper to the situation. "If the two of you can come off as a totally in love couple, having eyes only for each other, you might fool Emmett into believing he's losing his wife." he adds. A very strange and mischievous smile comes over his face. "You know Seth, I'm liking this plan more and more."

I smile remembering that he could be of some help as well. " You know Jasper you could easily help us with this. You could help Rose with her feelings towards me or you could increase Emmett's paranoia about Rose and me. Then I think Rose that you and I should just make a run for the rez real fast. If we move quickly and not give him a chance to think it through it will be worth it to see how he reacts when he does figure it out." I suggest smiling sweetly at her.

She looks at me still unsure if this plan will work. So I remind her that she owes him for wrecking her M3 convertible last week. Yup, that does it. I see a rather scary look come over her face and almost feel sorry for Emmett, well almost.

"Okay I told Edward to call me when there headed back so that we can get into our places and be ready for when they walk in the door. So Rose I think maybe you should sit on the couch and I'll lay my head on your lap and you can be like stroking my hair or something. That will definitely throw Emmett off. You only willingly touch us to smack us." I say with a smirk.

Jasper adds, "Rose you're a pretty good actress so you have to talk loving and affectionate to Seth. Look at him the way you look at Emmett you know like when he's not getting on your nerves." Bella and I laugh at this, we know that as much as Rose loves her husband she is also easily annoyed by him as well.

"Well all I can say is good luck with all of this, and I hope you don't expect any participation from me cause you all know what a terrible liar I am. But I will be definitely hanging in the background. This is going to be hilarious to watch." laughs Bella.

We all have a good giggle at this and my phone goes off that I'm receiving a text message. I guess Edward decided to text me instead, less suspicious I guess.

"Well folks its show time. Rose you sit on the couch, Jasper hover around near by and add to the situation what you feel, feels appropriate, Bella…. Uh yeah just sit somewhere and witness the greatest prank ever pulled on Emmett "my bitch now" Cullen." I say while laughing maniacally.

We hear Edwards and Emmett's approach to the house, like I said its show time folks.

Please review, greatly appreciated.


End file.
